


Hom-Dai

by BadFicOnly (truthinadvertising)



Series: Goretober [13]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bugs & Insects, Eaten alive, Gen, Scarabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/BadFicOnly
Summary: What Happened to Beni after the movie cut to black?Goretober Prompt: Insects
Series: Goretober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hom-Dai

Beni's little torch had gone out after flailing around at the scarabs after the wall had come down and sealed him in. Now he was stuck in pitch darkness. He couldn't run, there was nowhere to run too, even if he could make it to a wall to paw around for an exit there was no way he'd get there without breaking his neck on mountains of treasure. 

Then there were the scarabs themselves. The scarabs of Hamunaptra were vile things. Beni had seen them bite through a man's flesh to crawl under his skin and devour him from the inside. And now, alone in the dark, he was being served for dinner. 

The first beetle touched his foot and he screeched jumping away from the tickling antennae just to step on another. The beetle under his foot bit down on his heel with its pincers and Beni yelped. His gouged foot me the bare sand of the treasure chamber and sand burned in his open wound. 

More scarabs came. They were swarming over his feet, pinching and biting. They began to crawl up his legs. No matter how Beni squirmed or thrashed, no matter how loud he screamed the scarabs kept climbing higher and higher. No one was coming for him. 

Beni fell to his knees shaking and sobbing. A scarab ripped into the flesh of his calf and Beni felt it push its way into the bite, spreading the hole in his skin wider to accommodate its wing casings. The feel of its spindly legs plucking their way up his calf muscle while simultaneously bulging out his skin was enough to make the already pathetic excuse for a man whimper. His fingers scrabbled over his leg, shaking and brushing more and more scarabs off to try and crush the one that was inside him to no avail. 

He was soon distracted from the beetle in his leg by another biting and crawling into his hip. And another burrowing up under his ribs. He felt a shocking pain inside as the scarab took a bit out of the wall of his lung. The scarabs teemed up over his arms until his entire body was crawling with the insects, just leaving his head free of the living carapace. 

Beni howled in pain as the tiny little monsters began to devour him. He collapsed into the sand and the thin legs of the scarabs finally crawled over his face, into his hair, over the back of his neck. He tossed and thrashed but forever beetle he knocked off another one replaced it to sink its pincers into him. 

His skin felt like it had a life of its own as the bugs crawled inside him, tasting red muscles and living blood. The agony in his feet was worst because the scarabs had been there the longest. They would never support him again, in fact, he couldn't even move them. Because they were just bloodstained bones with the occasional tear of skin still attached to them. It wouldn't be there long. The scarabs were hungry and very very thorough. 

Beni's skin crawled and he bled into the sand and all the while he couldn't scream, lest he scarabs find another way inside his body. His lips and eyelids were long gone. Beni was forced to hold in his cries as the bloodthirsty insects dined on the sweet jelly of his eyeballs and scratched away at his teeth trying to get to that rich sinewy tongue behind them. He could feel them eating away at his ears, blood pouring out the side of his head and drumming in time with his racing heart. 

Eventually one of them ate a big enough hole in his ear to crawl into his head. Others followed like a swarm inside to where the real prize waited. The luscious meat of his brain. 

Apparently, you don't die immediately when something takes a bite out of your brain. So long as they don't snap the brainstem you feel it. Beni felt each tiny nibble, he felt each pinch, he felt all the scurrying little feet all over his brain. The damage was done, he could no longer form thoughts, Beni had become a base being, less than human, but he could still feel. 

And he still felt the desecration of the scarabs until they finally took a bite out of his flesh flayed body that sent him to the Hall of Maat. The victim of his very own Hom-Dai. 


End file.
